Un choix, une autre destinée
by Feneria
Summary: - Chapitre 2 en ligne - Et si, après son voyage en Italie, Bella était revenue seule ? Et si quelqu'un l'avait attendu jusqu'à son retour ?
1. Chapter 1

Un Choix, une autre Destinée — Chapitre 1

Voici le début de ma nouvelle fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
Bien entendu, les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

C'est avec une drôle d'impression que j'émergeai de mon sommeil. Ouvrant les yeux tout en me tournant du côté de mon réveil, je regardai l'heure. 3h40. Je compris alors pourquoi aucune lumière ne filtrait à travers ma fenêtre. Je ne compris cependant pas pourquoi je m'étais réveillée de si bonne heure. Je ne pensais pas avoir dormi suffisamment afin d'être en forme.

Guettant ma chambre de l'oreille, je n'entendis aucun bruit susceptible de m'avoir réveillée. Même Charlie ne faisait aucun bruit, lui qui a pourtant l'habitude de ronfler après une journée fatiguante. Il avait passer sa journée à courir à droite à gauche pour aider un chérif d'une ville voisine à débusquer un tueur. J'avais préféré ne pas poser de questions, de peur d'en faire des cauchemars la nuit. Car c'était tout a fait mon genre...  
Après quelques instants à m'inquiéter sur le travail de Charlie, je me rendis compte que je transpirais à grosses goûtes. C'était sûrement pour cela que je m'étais réveillée. Mon visiteur préféré s'était endormi, à moitié affalé sur mon lit, réchauffant facilement celui-ci avec ses 43 degrés habituels de température.

Je ne me rappelai plus exactement comment on en était arrivé à ce qu'il s'endorme ici. Après le voyage en Italie, Alice m'avait raccompagnée à la maison, sans poser de questions. Edward était resté là-bas, prétextant devoir y régler des affaires urgentes. Alice m'avait cependant certifié qu'il ne ferait rien qui mettrait sa vie en danger. Comme à son habitude, son visage n'avait exprimé aucune émotion. Il m'avait été impossible de déterminer son état d'esprit ...

Après l'avoir rejoint en Italie, avoir couru contre le temps, avoir sauté dans ses bras et lui avoir répété de nombreuses fois que j'étais vivante, il s'était enfin résolu à retourner dans l'ombre, à l'abri du soleil et des conséquences que cela aurait pu avoir sur sa peau dénudé. Il m'avait cependant regardé comme si j'étais un rêve - l'air heureux, il s'était dit, presque à lui-même :

" Je suis au paradis".

Alice nous avait alors rejoint, m'avait prise dans ses bras et m'avait soufflé un merci à l'oreille. Edward avait subitement repris conscience, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Peut-être qu'il se disait que sa soeur Alice ne pouvait pas faire parti du paradis, puisqu'il pensait que sa famille - et les gens de son espèce - n'avait pas d'âme et ne pouvait donc pas y entrer.

En tout cas, Edward reprit son visage impassible et me regarda d'un air intrigué :

"Que fais tu là ?"

Je le regardai, incrédule. Ce que je faisais là ? Je lui sauvais la vie, alors qu'il m'avait rejeté, qu'il ne m'aimait plus, qu'il avait supprimé tous les éléments me rappelant son passage dans ma vie. J'avais mis des mois à me remettre de son départ, et j'étais venu - sans réfléchir aux conséquences - pour le sauver. Pour éviter qu'il n'avance vers la lumière du soleil et ne dévoile son état de vampire aux milliers de touristes présents sur la place, et ainsi amener les Volturi à le tuer.

Mais il était logique qu'il réagisse de cette façon. Après tout, ses sentiments n'avaient pas changés. Ce n'était pas parce que j'avais traversé la planète pour le sauver que ces sentiments envers moi avaient changés. Il fallait que je me fasse à l'idée que je repartirai bientôt pour Forks, et que rien n'aurait changé entre nous. Que tout ses longs mois à lutter contre cette plaie ouverte, tous ses efforts pour la calmer, n'avaient en fait servi à rien. Puisque la vision de son visage - ce visage si blanc et parfait - avait ré-ouvert cette plaie béante.

Sa voix me sortit de mes réflexions, elle était encore plus belle que dans mes vagues souvenirs :

"Bella ?"

Ses yeux scrutaient mon visage, cherchant un quelconque indice lui permettant de connaître mes pensées. Il me fallut plusieurs respirations avant de pouvoir lui répondre. Il me fallait tellement de concentration pour formuler des pensées claires.

"Edward ? lui demandais-je en retour, ne sachant pas ce qu'il voulait exactement,

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Que fais-tu là ? Pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'ici ?"

Il était étrange qu'il n'est pas trouvé les réponses à ces questions en lisant les pensées d'Alice. Elle était tout de même à l'origine de ce voyage. Je réfléchis quelques instants afin de trouver une réponse adéquate. Une réponse qui ne mettrait pas en avant mon besoin irrépressible de me jeter dans ses bras, de sentir son odeur, de sentir la fraîcheur de sa peau sur la mienne.

Continuant de me fixer de son regard noir, il attendait la réponse, sa patience habituelle n'ayant pas de limite.

"Et bien, je suis venue pour t'empêcher de t'exposer à la lumière du soleil. Pour t'empêcher de mettre fin à ta vie."

Je pris une profonde inspiration afin de stopper la montée des larmes. Je ne souhaitais pas lui montrer à quel point sa présence me bouleversait. Je ne souhaitais pas non plus penser à ce qu'il se serait passer si j'étais arrivé trop tard. Je n'avais plus besoin d'y penser, il était sain et sauf maintenant.

"oh, je vois" répondit-il de sa voix dénuée d'émotions.

Son visage était impassible, comme à son habitude lorsqu'il remettait son masque de froideur. Sa phrase m'indiquait une certaine surprise. Comme s'il s'attendait à une autre réponse de ma part. Je ne voyais cependant pas quelle autre raison aurait pu m'emmener jusqu'en Italie. Ou peut-être qu'il avait eu les réponses qu'il souhaitait en sondant l'esprit d'Alice.

"Alice ?"

Sa soeur se tourna vers lui. Sans qu'elle n'est besoin de poser plus de questions, elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Bien entendu, Alice avait vu la décision de son frère dans une de ses visions. Je serai donc la seule à ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête d'Edouard. Cependant, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment sur cette décision. J'avais comme l'impression que je n'allais pas l'apprécier.

Comme pour me conforter dans cette impression, Edouard pris son téléphone, composa un numéro et engagea la conversation tout en s'éloignant de nous.

Alice se tourna alors vers moi, et d'une voix calme et posée m'indiqua :

"Bella, la voiture est juste à côté. Viens, nous rentrons."

Elle m'intima à marcher en direction de la voiture, me montrant le chemin d'un bras et me poussant gentiment de l'autre.

"Edouard a des choses à régler avant de rentrer. Il nous rejoindra à Forks d'ici quelques jours.

- mais Alice ... je ... "

Mes pensées étaient confuses, je ne comprenais pas la réaction d'Edouard. Il me semblait tellement distant. Après réflexion, je me rendis compte que c'était normal. Comme je l'avais présumé, rien n'avait changé entre nous. Edouard ne m'aimait pas, il n'avait plus à faire d'effort me concernant. Je me résignai donc à cette idée, me mordant les lèvres pour éviter de pleurer. Je ne souhaitais pas faire preuve de mes émotions ici, Edouard aurait pu m'entendre malgré la distance - si grande au sens propre comme au figuré - qui nous séparait.

Alice pensa sûrement que je me faisais du soucis pour Edouard - ce qui n'était pas totalement faux - car elle préféra me préciser :

" Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui Bella. Il n'a que quelques problèmes à régler ici. Il n'en aura que pour quelques jours, et il reviendra à Forks. Je t'assures qu'il ne va rien tenter qui puisse mettre sa vie en danger. D'accord Bella ? Tu me crois n'est-ce-pas ?"

Je hochai rapidement la tête. Je me laissai guider par mon amie dans les rues de la ville jusqu'à la voiture. Le voyage en voiture, puis celui en avion se fit dans un silence quasi absolu. Alice ne ponctua la conversation que de quelques "ca va ?" sans conviction. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, et je me doutai qu'elle essayait de lire le futur. En effet, ses yeux fermés, son mouvement de bascule dans son siège démontrait clairement son état de concentration alors qu'elle tentait de sonder l'avenir.

La question était de savoir qui elle surveillait. Edward ? Avait-elle des doutes concernant ce qu'elle m'avait dit précédemment sur ses intentions ? M'avait-elle menti pour me rassurer et m'intimer à la suivre dans la voiture ? Ou alors, elle sondait le futur de quelqu'un d'autre ? Le mien peut-être. Afin de confirmer que j'allais surmonter le contre coup du voyage ...

Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de poser de questions car elle ré-ouvrit subitement les yeux, ce qui me dit sursauter tant j'étais concentrée sur son visage. Elle se tourna vers moi et m'informa que nous allions atterrir. Elle s'astreint ensuite à regarder par le hublot jusqu'à ce que nous soyons arriver à notre emplacement de stationnement. Je n'eus pas non plus le courage de la questionner une fois sortie de l'avion.

J'avais un fort pressentiment que les réponses ne me plairaient pas. Et je n'étais pas en état de recevoir des informations sur Edward. Je m'attendais encore au revers de la médaille de cette visite en Italie. J'avais peur que le trou béant dans ma poitrine ne ré-apparaisse et me coupe le souffle, comme cela était arrivé plusieurs fois par le passé.

Alice récupéra le peu de bagages que nous avions. Fait étonnant pour elle, la précipitation l'avait obligé à ne prendre qu'un petit sac de voyage - toujours prêt en cas d'urgence - contenant le nécessaire pour l'humaine que je suis.

Le voyage entre l'aéroport et la maison de Charlie passa incroyablement vite - sûrement aidé par la vitesse astronomique à laquelle roulait Alice.

Quand j'arrivais devant la maison, il faisait déjà nuit depuis un moment. La voiture de patrouille de Charlie était garée dans l'allée, à sa place habituelle, à côté de mon vieux camion rouge. Cependant, aucune lumière n'était allumée, sauf celle du porche. Il était clair que Charlie était en train de dormir dans sa chambre, et qu'il avait laissé la lumière allumée dans l'espoir que je rentre ce soir.

Alors que je sortais de la voiture, je remarquai que quelqu'un était assis sur les marches menant à la porte d'entrée. C'est lorsqu'il releva la tête que je le reconnu. Son visage en disait long sur ce qu'il ressentait: je pus y lire de la joie, du soulagement, de la colère. J'eus cependant à peine le temps de fermer la portière que je ressenti une énorme pression sur la poitrine alors que Jake me serrait dans ses bras.

"Bella !" cria t-il si fort que mon oreille crut exploser sous le volume de son cri

Je compris facilement qu'il était heureux de me revoir. Il se recula un peu afin de pouvoir m'étudier de son oeil inquisiteur.

" Tu n'es pas blessé ?"  
Il appuyait ses paroles en palpant mes épaules et mes bras, sûrement pour vérifier que je ne mentais pas.

"non, non, le rassurai-je"

Il se recula encore, gardant tout de même ses mains posées sur mes épaules, et renifla bruyamment l'air tout en scrutant les environs.

" Il n'est pas là ? questionna t-il

- non, il n'est pas là, cracha Alice, qui me prit facilement de vitesse. Il a besoin de régler des ... affaires en Italie. Il reviendra d'ici quelques jours."

Se retournant vers moi, elle continua :  
"Je vais te laisser Bella. Je dois retourner à la villa. Ça ira ?"

Je vis alors ses yeux se vider de toutes émotions alors qu'elle tentait de sonder mon avenir. Elle se tourna alors brusquement vers Jacob, et siffla un "sale cabot", puis se retourna vers moi. Je hochai faiblement la tête et lui fit un au-revoir de la main alors qu'elle montait en voiture. Je sentais déjà venir le flot de questions de Jacob, mais je n'avais réellement pas envie de parler de ça maintenant. Je savais déjà que mon père allait me passer un savon le lendemain matin pour mettre absenter pendant ces trois jours.

A ma plus grande surprise, Jacob ne me harcela pas de questions. Une fois que la voiture d'Alice eut disparu de ma vision, Jacob me serra de nouveau dans ses bras. Je sentis sa chaleur m'entourer agréablement et m'emporter dans un état de bien-être que je n'avais pas connu lors de ces trois derniers jours.

Le voir me témoigner autant de tendresse et de réconfort me fit chaud au coeur. Jacob était heureux de me retrouver, et il me le faisait savoir. Après la froideur habituelle qu'Edward m'avait témoigné en Italie, je me laissais allé dans les bras de Jacob. Le trou béant de mon coeur s'était ré-ouvert, faisant couler des larmes sur mes joues. Malgré cela, je n'avais pas si mal. C'était simplement comme si mon corps relâchait subitement la pression, ainsi que les larmes retenues depuis cet entretien avec Edward.

Jacob m'entendit sûrement reniflé, car il me serra un peu plus fort, et murmura à mon oreille :

" Rentrons Bella, il ne faudrait pas que tu attrapes froid".

En l'occurrence, je ne risquai pas d'avoir froid vu la chaleur qu'il dégageait. J'acquiesçai cependant, et ouvrait la porte d'entrée en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible : je ne voulais pas réveiller Charlie et recevoir le sermon du siècle ce soir. Je ne me souviens plus des détails après que l'on soit rentré, mais je pense que Jacob a du m'emmener directement dans ma chambre. Tout ceci afin que je puisse me reposer dans mon lit. J'ai sûrement du m'endormir alors que Jacob veillait sur moi, et il a du s'endormir par la suite.

Me voilà donc réveillée et en sueur, Jake dormant paisiblement à côté de moi. J'étais encore toute habillée, manteau et chaussures compris. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi j'avais si chaud. Je bougeais légèrement, essayant d'enlever mon manteau sans réveiller l'endormi à cote de moi.

Le manteau fut facile à enlever, par contre j'allais avoir un problème pour mes chaussures. Celles-ci étaient cachées sous mes draps - les laver sera ma tache principale de la journée - et Jacob était allongé sur ces fameux draps.

Après quelques mouvement de jambes, et quelques grognements de jake, je réussis à enlever mes chaussures, que je reposais par terre. Je réussis à me sortir de mes draps, et après quelques minutes, je sombrai de nouveau dans le monde de Morphée.

J'ouvris subitement les yeux : j'entendais un loup hurler. Je me redressais dans mon lit, et observais autour de moi. J'étais dans un bois, sûrement celui à côté de la maison.

J'entendis de nouveau un hurlement, et j'eus un mauvais pressentiment concernant sa provenance. J'étais persuadé que c'était un loup du clan de Jacob. Ne réfléchissant pas plus longtemps, je sortis de mon lit et m'aperçus que j'étais pieds nus et uniquement vêtus de mon pyjama.  
Je me guidai au son des hurlements qui retentissaient assez régulièrement, et j'avançais progressivement. Les feuilles s'accrochaient sur mes vêtements. La terre était humide et collait à mes pieds, mais je continuai d'avancer, persuadée qu'il était urgent de rejoindre ce loup.

Après quelques dizaines de minutes de marche, et quelques chutes, j'arrivai dans une clairière où un combat avait lieu. Enfin c'était une déduction car les actions qui se déroulaient devant moi étaient beaucoup trop rapide pour que ma vision humaine puisse les discerner. Seuls les hurlements me confirmaient que j'étais au bon endroit.

Les hurlements qui m'avaient guidés jusqu'ici étaient accompagnés de grognements qui m'étaient familiers. Je compris pourquoi quelques instants plus tard, lorsque les deux adversaires s'arrêtèrent. Le premier était de dos, je ne pouvais donc pas discerner son visage. Il était grand, brun, vêtu d'un manteau gris et d'un pantalon noir. Je pouvais voir ses poings serrés, prêts au combat, qui attendaient le long de son torse. L'autre combattant était effectivement un loup. Et un loup que je reconnu tout de suite grâce à son pelage roux.

"Jacob?"

Le loup tourna sa tête vers moi, me confirmant ainsi son identité. Son regard de loup transmettait une immense tristesse, même si je ne savais pas pourquoi. Au vu de la vitesse à laquelle c'était déroulé le combat, j'en déduisis que le deuxième combattant était un vampire.  
Ma panique augmenta rapidement, provoquant un nœud au ventre. Même si je savais que Jacob était en loup et qu'il était préparé au combat contre les vampires, cela me faisait toujours peur de le voir combattre.

Alors que je bloquais sur la scène depuis quelques minutes, le vampire se retourna et je découvris son identité. J'eus l'impression que mon cœur cessa de battre. Le vampire, qui se trouvait en face de moi et qui me regardait, était Edward. Il me regardait, mais ses yeux n'étaient ni noirs ni dorés comme à leur habitude, ils étaient rouges : rouge comme le sang. Je pouvais y déceler une joie immense, accompagné d'un sourire quasi carnassier.

Edward était devant moi, en mode chasseur, et combattait avec Jacob. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ...

"Edward ? Mais pourquoi ? Tes yeux ... ?"

Il ne répondit pas, me sourit et attaqua Jacob par surprise, le faisant hurler de nouveau. Je vis du sang couler. Une couleur rouge vive sur le sol marron : les goutes formaient petit à petit une flaque ... C'était le sang de Jacob que je voyais couler ...

Il ne m'en fallait pas plus, je m'effrondrais sur le sol, pleurant alors que le combat continuait, ponctué des hurlements de douleur de Jacob.

"bella ?"

J'entendis une voix lointaine, familière. On m'appelait. Quelqu'un m'appelait.

J'ouvris les yeux. Jacob était penchée sur moi, me secouant fortement.

"bella ? Ça va ? Tu hurlais pendant ton sommeil ..."

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, réalisant que cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar même s'il m'avait paru tellement réaliste. Je me forçais à sourire afin de rassurer Jacob, et le convaincre que tout allait bien, même si ce n'était pas le cas.

" tout va bien jake. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar."

Je continuai de sourire poussant gentiment jacob en appuyant sur ses épaules, afin de pouvoir m'asseoir contre la tête de lit. Ma respiration était toujours saccadée mais je m'obligeais à respirer calmement, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter. Jake, assis au bout du lit, m'étudiait de la tête au pieds, pour vérifier si je mentais ou pas.

"tu ne sais pas mentir Bella, tu n'as jamais su le faire. " Il sourit et continua : " pour te faire pardonner, raconte moi ce cauchemar ".

J'hésitais à le lui raconter. Comment réagirait-il si je lui disais qu'Edward se battait contre lui et qu'il gagnait ?

Je le lui racontai tout de même en oubliant de mentionner que le vampire était Edward. Les larmes commencèrent à couler lorsque je mentionnai la partie où il était blessé. Je vis l'inquiétude gagner ses yeux au fur et à mesure que j'avançai dans mon récit. Sans que je m'y attende, il se rapprocha de moi et me pris dans ses bras. Sa chaleur me gagna et me rassura, j'étais tellement bien dans ses bras. Il se rapprocha de mon oreille et murmura :

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella. Je ne perdrai jamais face à un vampire. N'oublies pas que je suis un loup, et que je suis fait pour les combattre".

Il se recula légèrement, juste assez pour que je vois son sourire étiré ses magnifiques lèvres.

"Et puis, tu sais très bien que je ne te laisserai jamais tomber."

Son sourire m'apaisait. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui, que _lui_ ne me laisserait jamais tomber. Son visage se rapprocha, doucement, ses yeux se fermant progressivement. J'avais compris ce qu'il allait faire, mais je n'avais pas envie de lui dire non. Je savais que cela n'était pas bien, que pour lui ce geste avait plus de signification que pour moi. Cependant, je ne voulais pas dire non. Alors je le laissais faire.

Une fois ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes, il s'arrêta comme s'il hésitait. Je lui souris, me voulant rassurante, et je compris qu'il ne le voyait pas, ses yeux maintenant totalement clos. Alors je comblai le peu d'espace qui nous séparait encore, et je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes tout en fermant mes yeux. Leur chaleur m'étonna, mais c'était agréable, rassurant, comparé à la froideur de celles d'Edouard ...

Notre baiser dura quelques minutes, et je compris que j'en avais eu envie depuis longtemps. Entourant son cou de mes bras, je rompis notre baiser pour l'étreindre et lui murmurait à l'oreille :

"Merci de m'avoir attendue."

* * *

Alors que les deux amis s'installaient pour finir leur nuit, Bella appuyait sur l'épaule de Jacob, quelqu'un les observait par la fenêtre. Son visage ne laissait entrevoir aucune expression, comme à son habitude, mais au fond de lui, il hurlait sa douleur. En revenant d'Italie, Edouard avait voulu vérifier que Bella n'avait pas trop souffert de son voyage en Italie. Il n'aurait cependant jamais pensé voir cela ...

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre, n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire, cela fait toujours plaisir :)  
La suite bientôt ...


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour bonjour,

voici le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

* * *

Je me réveillai en sursaut avec la nette impression d'être observée. Encore lovée contre l'épaule de Jacob, je me relevai lentement en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. Il faisait encore nuit, le réveil affichait 5h40.  
Je tentais de m'asseoir sur le bord du lit, mais Jacob ne me laissa pas faire. Encore endormi, il arriva cependant à entourer ces bras autour de ma taille, m'empêchant de sortir du lit pour vérifier s'il y avait quelqu'un dehors.  
Je tentai tout de même de me lever, en vain. Les bras de Jacob me retenaient, et je ne faisais pas le poids face à sa force de loup. Je pivotais alors sur moi-même, ses bras tenant toujours leur prise.

Je le regardai pendant quelques minutes. Il dormait paisiblement, ses bras toujours fermement serrés autour de ma taille. Je compris qu'il fallait que je le réveille pour espérer pouvoir sortir du lit. Ne voulant cependant pas lui faire peur, je me penchai vers lui, effleurant son nez avec le mien, laissant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et lui murmurant gentiment à l'oreille :  
"Réveille toi Jake".

Il ne réagissait pas, sauf lorsque j'essayais de m'échapper de son étreinte. A ce moment là, il avait une réaction qui me faisait sourire : il grognait de mécontentement. Après plusieurs tentatives à lancer des "réveille-toi" plutôt calme, je décidai d'y aller plus fortement en lui secouant les épaules.

Après un dernier grognement, il se résigna tout de même à ouvrir les yeux, me lâchant un gentil :  
"Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a bon sang ?"

Je lui souris, essayant d'atténuer sa colère, comprenant qu'un Jake tout juste sorti du sommeil n'était pas réellement de bonne compagnie. Voyant son expression se calmer, je lui expliquai donc :  
" J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un nous espionne."

Regardant ses bras enserrés autour de ma taille, je continuai :  
" Et je n'ai pas pu aller vérifié au vu de l'étau qui me tient fermement".

Il regarda ses bras, et je vis le rouge coloré ses joues. Il me lança un désolé timide, et se releva rapidement, comme gêné de s'être trouvé dans cette position. Lui souriant toujours, je me penchai vers lui, déposai un baiser sur sa joue rosie, et le rassurait :  
"Ce n'est pas grave Jake, mais j'aimerai bien aller voir à cette fenêtre, pour confirmer que personne n'est là.  
- Attends là, je vais aller voir."

Il me rendit mon baiser, et s'approcha de la fenêtre, vérifiant au passage que je n'avais pas bougé de ma place sur le lit. Il tira le rideau qui voilait la fenêtre et pencha la tête vers l'extérieur, profitant qu'elle soit toujours ouverte, pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Je le vis tourner la tête vers la droite, puis vers la gauche, et il revient s'asseoir près de moi.  
"Je n'ai rien vu Bella. S'il y avait quelqu'un, il ou elle a du partir en te voyant te réveiller. Tu as entendu quelque chose ?"

Je réfléchis un instant. Il ne me semblait pas avoir entendu quelque chose, ou alors cela m'avait juste réveillée. Par contre, quelque chose me semblait bizarre.  
"Jake ? C'est toi qui a ouvert la fenêtre hier soir ?  
- Non, j'avais peur que tu attrapes froid ..."

Je le vis sourire et baisser les yeux vers ses mains, honteux. Je n'aurai pas pu avoir froid, entre ma couette et Jake contre moi, mais cela me fit plaisir qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Reprenant mon sérieux, je lui expliquai :  
"Je n'ai pas ouvert cette fenêtre non plus Jake".

Son sourire s'effaça instantanément. Je le vis réfléchir à toute vitesse, regardant la fenêtre puis moi, et revenant sur la fenêtre. Quelque chose dût faire tilt chez lui, car subitement, il se tourna vers moi, son regard inquiet me fixant :  
"Quelqu'un devait être dans ta chambre Bella. Si tu n'as pas ouvert ta fenêtre, et que ce n'est pas moi non plus, quelqu'un a du le faire ... Quelqu'un de rapide ..."

Mon visage se figea dans son expression la plus inquiète. Je fis rapidement le rapprochement avec son discours. Il n'y avait que peu de personnes qui auraient pu faire cela, les premiers étaient les loups, et les autres ...  
"Tu penses que c'est un vampire ?"

Jake acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Il ferma la fenêtre, et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, me prenant dans les bras pour me rassurer. Je posais ma tête contre son épaule, rassuré de le savoir près de moi. Je réfléchissais à qui pouvait être l'intrus venu ce matin.

Parmi les vampires, mes "ennemis" étaient assez limités. James était mort, tué par Edward dans l'ancienne salle de danse ; Laurent avait été tué par les loups il y a peu. En y réfléchissant, il n'y avait plus que Victoria.

Relevant la tête, je posai la question qui me perturbait depuis plusieurs minutes :  
"Jake ? (il se tourna vers moi) Est-il possible que cela soit Victoria ?"

Je le vis réfléchir quelques instants, les yeux levés vers le plafond, puis il répondit :  
"Je ne sais pas Bella, je n'arrive pas à séparer les différentes odeurs des vampires qui sont déjà venus te visiter. Il se peut que cela soit elle ..."

Il mit ses mains sur mes épaules, et me pris doucement dans ses bras. Sa chaleur m'enveloppa et me rassura. Mes battements de cœur ralentirent, et je me laissai aller contre son torse.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, on va faire ce qu'il faut pour trouver qui c'était, et pourquoi il ou elle est venu."

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, toujours blottie dans ses bras. J'étais bien, et je ne voulais pas bouger. Alors que nous étions toujours enlacés, un bruit se fit entendre dans la chambre d'à coté. Charlie sortait de son lit, faisant grincer le parquet de sa chambre. Pour une fois, le parquet grinçant se révélait utile.

Je me redressai subitement, regardant Jake, paniquée que mon père nous trouve ici. Il n'aurait jamais acceptée de me trouver dans ma chambre avec un garçon, encore plus en pleine nuit.  
Jake sourit, sûrement amusé de me voir paniquer. Il m'embrassa tendrement, ses mains autour de ma taille, ses doigts caressant délicatement mon dos.  
Je fus prise de frissons, et dut me forcer à me séparer de lui pour murmurer :  
"Jake, il faut que tu y ailles, avant que mon père ne te remarque.  
- ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais sortir par la fenêtre."

Voyant mon regard surpris, il sourit, m'embrassa rapidement et se rapprocha de la fenêtre :  
"N'oublie pas que je suis un loup. Je me renseigne pour l'intrusion, et on se voit dans la journée."

Il me lança un dernier baiser de loin, et sauta par la fenêtre. Par automatisme, je courus vers elle, et fut rassuré en voyant Jake sur le sol en un seul morceau. Il regarda vers moi, sourit, me fit un au revoir de la main et courût vers la forêt toute proche.

* * *

J'eus à peine le temps de revenir dans mon lit, et de me couvrir, pour masquer le fait que j'étais toujours habillée avec mes vêtements de la journée, que mon père fit irruption dans ma chambre. Au vu de son expression, je compris que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure. En même temps, j'étais parti pendant trois jours, sans donner de nouvelles à mon père, et en lui laissant une pauvre petite lettre lui indiquant mon départ. Je pouvais comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'une très bonne humeur.

Il resta dans l'embrasure de la porte, me regarda sévèrement et me demanda de sa voix la plus autoritaire :  
" Bella ? Où étais-tu ces derniers jours ? Et c'est quoi cette lettre que j'ai trouvé après ton départ ?"

Je le regardai, un peu incrédule. Il allait vraiment me faire la morale, alors que je n'étais même pas sortie de mon lit.  
"Char ... Papa ... Est-ce que tu pourrais me faire la morale une fois que je serai passée par une douche ? Je n'en ai pas prise une depuis mon départ ..."

Il me dévisagea, se demandant sûrement ce que j'avais pu faire pendant ces trois jours pour ne pas avoir le temps de me laver. Et bien, rien de moins que sauver un vampire qui m'a lâchement abandonné ... Enfin, j'en viendrai aux explications retravaillées plus tard, enfin s'il le voulait bien.

Me regardant toujours, il acquiesça de la tête, et me dit :  
"Ok, prends ta douche, et rejoint moi après. Je t'attends avant de partir au travail."

Je lâchai un faible merci, et attendit qu'il sorte de ma chambre. Une fois fait, je sortis du lit et commençais à me dévêtir rapidement, n'en pouvant plus de ces vêtements. Je m'enroulai dans une serviette, mis toutes mes affaires plus les draps dans le bac à linge sale - à laver plus tard- et je filais dans la petite salle de bain.

Une douche chaude de vingt minutes plus tard, je retournai dans ma chambre, toujours enroulée dans ma serviette, mais avec la nette impression d'être propre de la tête aux pieds, ce qui ne m'était plus arrivée depuis au moins deux jours.

Me séchant les cheveux d'une main, je cherchai de quoi m'habiller dans l'armoire avec l'autre. Une fois un jean et un t-shirt récupérés, je les posai sur le lit et me retournai devant mon miroir, afin de voir l'étendu des dégâts. Lorsque je fus retourné, ce n'était pas mon reflet que je découvrais, mais Alice.

J'étouffais un cri, et la regardai, incrédule.  
"Alice ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Elle me sourit, et s'approcha pour me faire la bise.  
"Désolée Bella, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, mais je voulais vérifier que tu allais bien et voir si tu savais ...  
- Comment ça si j'allais bien ?  
- Hier soir, je n'ai plus capté ton avenir ... J'ai tout de suite pensé que c'était à cause du sale cabot (je laissai échapper un "Alice" indigné) qui devait être resté avec toi. Cependant ..."

Alice resta de marbre. Je pensais qu'elle allait continuer ses explications, mais non. Soit elle attendait que je la supplie, soit elle avait peur de mes réactions.  
"Alice ?  
- et bien ... (je sentais qu'elle hésitait réellement à me révéler ce qu'elle devait me dire) Edward, il ... Il voulait être sûr que je ne voyais rien à cause du loup ... Du coup, il est venu confirmer que ... que tu étais avec lui hier soir ...  
- J'étais avec lui, et alors ?  
- et bien ... d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, car une partie était masqué vu que cela concernait le loup, il aurait vu ce que vous avez fait hier soir ...  
- ce qu'on a fait hier soir ?"

Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce à quoi elle faisait allusion. Me repassant la soirée d'hier, je cherchais ce qu'Edward aurait pu voir. Soudain, je compris :  
"Il ... il nous a vu nous embrasser ? Et alors quoi ? Comme si cela pouvait l'atteindre après ce qu'il m'a fait !"

Ma réaction avait été trop émotive, et mon père m'avait entendu :  
"Bella ? A qui tu parles ? N'oublies pas que l'on doit parler tout les deux !"

Faisant une grimace, je rétorquai à mon père :  
"Je n'ai pas oublié ! Je m'habille et j'arrive !"

Attrapant mes vêtements, je m'habillai rapidement, Alice s'étant gentiment retournée, et je lui expliquai :  
"Ecoute Alice, mon père m'attend pour me réprimander suite au voyage qu'on a fait pour sauver Edward, qui ne m'en a absolument pas été reconnaissant. Alors, savoir qu'il m'a vu embrassé Jake ne m'intéresse pas du tout ! (Ayant fini de m'habiller, Alice se retourna vers moi). J'ai d'autres sujets plus important à traiter, comme l'intrusion d'hier dans ma chambre, ainsi que l'énervement de mon chérif de père."

Le regard d'Alice se troubla quelque peu lorsque je parlais de l'intrusion, puis elle reprit son expression de marbre, commune à tous les membres de sa famille, voir de son espèce. Alors qu'elle allait s'exprimer, je réussi à la prendre de rapidité - étonnant pour la pauvre humaine que je suis :  
"Non Alice, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Je dois gérer mon père, et cela est largement suffisant pour la journée. Je ne souhaite pas traiter les problèmes d'Edward, alors qu'il m'a fait clairement comprendre que je ne faisais plus parti de sa vie."

Je me rapprochai de mon amie, la serrait rapidement dans mes bras, lui déposai un bisou sur la joue, et lui lançait un rapide "au revoir" avant de descendre rejoindre mon père, et y subir son courroux…

* * *

Et voici pour le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu.  
Un grand merci à toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissé, ca me fait très plaisir :) N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser une nouvelle :D

A très vite pour la suite ;)


End file.
